Lúcifer - song-fic
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Alexiel is a powerful organic angel. Lúcifer is the Lord of Hell. Even on opposite sides, they loved each other. An crazy and sickness love. One song-fic with the song "Lucifer" from Blutengel.


**Disclaimer: **All characters and context belong to Kaori Yuri. I wrote this story for my enjoyment and of the readers, nonprofit . Because if the story was mine , for sure Lucifer had taken the Alexiel of way.

**Note of Author:** The fanfic was originally written in Portuguese and has been translated into English, so forgive any errors.

The first part is in italics originally belongs to the manga ( volume 38 in Portuguese ) and the speach were free translations mine, but in the manga Lucifer not rape Alexiel , this was entirely my imagination working. The second part ( volume 14 in Portuguese ) is in italics as in the original, but with some lines omitted.

Good read , have fun . And as already mentioned above, contains scenes hint of sex and rape. Do not say I did not warn you .

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Angels. Spirits that usually act like companion a human or like messenger of spirit world. Being without definite sex, born for serve God's intention. Everyone were this way, everyone must to be this way. Puppet in the God's hands.

**She was not one of them**

**She never had a friend**

**She was the one that got taste**

There is angel's different type, nobody is similar with others. Fighter angel like Catan and Rasiel, burocratic angel like Sevatharte, elementals angel like Michael, Raphael, Uriel and Jibrielle. But Alexiel can never belong in any caste. She never appeared with any of them.

The beautiful woman never knew what it was to be loved, which was to have someone to confide in, because she spent most of her life locked up in the gardens of Eden, she was imprisoned only to satisfy the dark desires of the creator. The only that tasted bitter taste of loneliness.

**She was not one of them**

**She always stands alone**

Alexiel has always been different from any kind of angel. Even when was a prototype. The woman already had long hair, curly at the ends, shiny, silky. The air of femme fatale who always followed her wherever it was. Yet she chose to imprison in the gardens of Eden for save her beloved brother, the only person who loved her for what she really was. The little girl weak and helpless. The face that no angel has ever seen.

**Nobody gave her returns**

**She was always pushed around**

**She was not one of them**

After this choice that some found hasty, no angel or demon dared to challenge the control of God, dared to get her out of beautiful prison. Even Uriel, who always said to love her, had not the courage to face the creator. Virtually nobody said anything more about her. Everyone seemed to forget that the beautiful organic angel had existed.

She proved every day the bitter taste of rejection. She knew no one in the seven heavens would have the courage to face the creator. Nobody, absolutely nobody. Until her beautiful prison is invaded by none other than him. Lucifer.

**She is in love with the devil, She is in love with Lucifer**

**This is her revenge for all the years of pain and tears**

**Fire is falling from the sky, she is burning down her past**

**She starts a new life, to hell with Jesus Christ**

Someone had broken into the gardens of Eden. Someone who had four beautiful wings and held the head of one of the sisters who served Alexiel in his hands. She should feel afraid, very afraid now. But it was far from it. All I could feel was a strange warmth that now invaded her. A strange warmth that only emerged when their eyes met.

- Are you, Alexiel! - Those cold and ruthless eyes stare at her with a hatred that would make anyone tremble in fear, but fear definitely was the last thing she was feeling at that moment - For your sins ... You must die! I will present her head to fim... What face you will show in front of God? - the angel in form of demon was sitting on top of your waist, with the katana aimed at his throat and yet she could not feel fear. Only that damn heat and pleasant.

He was leaning over her to the point of the woman feel his breath against his face. His touch was cold, as well as his eyes, yet firm and strong against her skin. Became almost impossible to breathe quietly with his hand firmly pressing your neck.

- With my hands, I will corrupt God's daughter… And kill her. I'll ruin all his plans! - The sword was stucked to one centimeter of your head. The heat became intense every second and as before, the fear was not present.

- Why are you doing this? Why is it you do not resist? - Those cold eyes looked wistful. If not know her true nature could have sworn that he was victim of the situation and not her – Is that rumors about you having no emotions really true? - the cruel words devoid of any feeling hurt her deeply.

After all he did not had anything different, it was like all the other angels who had ever known. The attention of both was attracted by the noise of something choking.

- Did it eat the fruit of that tree? Small animals like that couldn't be able to take it - he pulled her onto his lap, his lips now devour her breasts with fervor. He did not notice, but was actually corrupting her - They would just die a painful death! Since you can't feel anything, it doesn't matter you have the form of a human, right? With that in mind, I know that you are a woman… No, a thing I can devour without guilt.

And without either of them realize, the Lord of Hell slid down into her. The fine pain fills her brutally, but she did not show it. Never would bow before a man.

- Do you remember this face? Yes, I'm destined as the Lord of Darkness- to be, the Ambassador of the Night, Lucifer - the measure that spoke he continued with moviments firm, fast and strong for inside and outside her. Everything that Alexiel felt at that moment was the heat of his body against the her, which contrasted with icy eyes and lifeless. The pain was as real as in the first movement, but she said nothing.

It was a shock to realize that the organic angel did not care about the situation. She did not mind being raped by him, provided that the movements continued, ever since he possessed her and made a woman. His woman.

**Love with the devil, She is in love with Lucifer**

**This is her revenge for all the years of pain and tears**

**Fire is falling from the sky, she is burning down her past**

**She starts a new life, to hell with Jesus Christ**

- I betrayed the heavens, slaughtering countless angels and my wings will soon be stained black. Evil begins in this world, in the form of fear, vanity, pride ... That's why ... I will destroy God's plans. So I'm here now to take it out on one of his precious twins! I will corrupt God's daughter and bring the darkness upon her - and he was unable to realize that he was already doing it. That already had stained his honor and reputation more than he remembered. Even more when liberated inside her and stopped once and for all, his constant mark on the beautiful female body.

The beautiful woman took advantage the little moment of distraction of the devil in form an angel to get him out of his arms. Alexiel attacked his eyes, forcing him to move away. She took the sword and killed the same little bird that had choked instead of attacking him. "What? When did she...? The bird from just now..." Lucifer wasn't understanding anything else. She had the perfect chance to turn that game and did nothing.

- I 'm awake. I don't know what that fruit really was... But having eaten I was told I'd committed a great sin. I know very well how cursed my existence is... This tragedy might have been brought about by that abominable experiment... And I know I can't stop the silent madness that my pitiful brother is experiencing. I wish that you would awaken your heart, and escape this bloodstained destiny of yours... Or you shall struggle and die like that little bird - the katana was pointed at the man's neck, but there was no mention of motion in his features .

"So God doesn't control you…" - was the first thought of the Ambassador of Hell when she started that speech. This open up a range of possibilities that he had never imagined.

- You can call me a monster ... An angel who eats her own comrades ... Since there's nothing I can do about it now.

"She broke her knee in that jump, but she doesn't give it a thought" - while she talked, he began to analyze your every move. Definitely wanted to have that woman again in his arms, and as quickly as possible.

- I'm destined to be sealed here for eternity, and I live or die by the hands of God, there's nothing I can do about it.

"She speaks such, truth. She knows she wants to escape this painful, suffered confinement. Can she really be saved from such a fate "Lucifer thought. The even knew it was the only one able to free her from beautiful prison. No one in heaven openly defy the creator, even more so because of a woman, even more so because of a woman as Alexiel.

"This woman rather than being unable to feel anything, is quite the opposite it seems. With your precious love, overflowed with sadness... " confused feelings clouding your mind to the point of the demon lose a sense of danger, time, space. Both hands pulled her by the waist and brought her closer. The left hand rose to his face, bringing her to a kiss. A delicious kiss showered lust, sickly love and passion.

- Don't touch me! - She delivered the blow, moving away from his. She needed to keep the mask of apparent indifference, would not be just another in the his hands.

"A woman with my same eyes as me" noticed the man at the see those cold eyes, lifeless and certain that stare at him with an icy indifference.

- Whenever you find a way out of that beautiful prison, never forget this! You are my woman! Until then, go ahead and dance in the hands of God - he opened the long wings darting out of paradise. The sword returned to the hands of its owner. As he left, she let your knees buckle to pain and fell to the ground. What would did when God finally discovered that she had been raped? Did not want to think what would happen in this day, because he doubted that Lucifer was able to liberate it effectively.

**Her parents died by accident**

**She never felt in love with someone**

**Nobody understood her fear**

Ali, as fragile as ever had been, the angel turned to the past, to the start of everything. For the moment he saw his beloved brother for the first time. While everyone moved away by his ugliness, she fell madly in love with him, because it was the only one able to see your inner glow.

The fate was so cruel to both. Alexiel had a beautifully lush able to leave any angel, demon or mortal falling at your feet, already Rosiel was quite the opposite. And it was just this great contrast that started it all. The unhealthy love that his brother felt by her. Since then, to protect it and protect herself from constant glances, she imprisoned here, in that sacred and quiet nook. She really did not need to, but by his beloved brother she would do, after all, he was the only man she allowed herself to love and by afraid of losing him forever, she sacrificed herself.

**And every night she cryied for help**

**She prayied to God 'cause she was told to**

**But he never spoked to her**

Had not yet developed to full maturity when she got in the éden's garden. Much time has passed until for her to stoped of begging for a miracle, a blessing. She slow to realize that the creator, who all said that loved, was an manipulative and cruel creature, who liked to see the pain of others.

Could realize the joy he exuded at see her suffering, denying her request to see Rosiel. She had already lost count of how much time had passed since they had been together.

**She felt so cold and left alone**

**But then the fallen angel came**

As she was in the Garden of Eden, she felt herself cold and abandoned by all. The sisters were not able to fill their empty existence. Nobody was. The days dragged slowly until the little hope that had arisen in his chest began to wither. It seemed ironic that even she could have believed in the words of a demon, who could believe the words of Lucifer.

- Did you miss me, my darling, Alexiel? - The angel hovered at the gates of paradise, and again had a head in his hands.

She did not answer, at least not with words. She accepted with appreciation the dress he brought him. Then she rested the hands on hands him and let the devil take her away. Of one strange and bizarre way, she trusts him.

**And then the fallen angel came**

**To heal the pain inside her heart**

**Her broken heart**

As well that they lifted flight over the seventh heaven, Alexiel realized the foolproof strategy that he had assembled. The war over which both had spoken was unfolding in front of her. Many angels and demons dueled each other to see who would win that dispute. She saw Mikael fly happy and bouncy over the demons with an unfailing thirst.

Somehow she knew that the man who now carried her had lost that fight on purpose just so she could be released.

- Where are you taking me? - She whispered the question in his ear, afraid to attract the attention for both.

Lucifer smiled of demonic form and she didn't needed an answer for know he was taking her directly to the confines of Hell. His suspicions were confirmed when they entered the seventh and final layer of Hell, the Sheoul. His castle was magnificent, for those who had just fallen.

- Mad Hatter, my lovely and beloved right arm left everything prepared. I want that your first visit be unforgettable.

- My Lord ... - saw a demon, though she was not sure of the sex, approaching - What's she doing here? - His expression revealed a distaste for presence of the mighty angel that place.

- She is my guest. If anyone touches a hair on her, is your head who is for prize - the demon said with a sweet, soft voice, unlike that suggested his threats. Finally realized that he was far more dangerous when he spoke in this way than when you whispered cold and cruel words in paradise, even more when he saw the devil shrivel in front his presence.

- I hope I leave in you a good memory of this land, although it is still not as prosperous as I'd like.

He put her down and started walking grabbed at her waist. Alexiel could feel the icy touch of it against her skin. And when his fingers reached the sensitive skin of her nipple, she halted in place, forgetting herself everything, even who she was.

**She close her eyes and soul**

**His goodness and the truth**

**She is not alone**

**He's always there**

He threw her against the wall and strapped her body. Again the cold didn't filled out her. She realized for the first time, that she trusted him with her eyes closed. It was so ironic. She, who ran away from all that was dear and her declarations of love, was blindly trusting in the devil, she was eager to rejoin him.

- What do you want with it?

- You, is not it obvious? - He asked, now drawing a line of kisses from the mouth to the neck, feeling her to shrink during the process.

- All you want is to challenge God, take control of everything he owns!

- And anyone could recriminate me, Alexiel? - His hands gripped the tender female breasts, making the angel free a small moan of pleasure - For a long time God controlled the angels with their oppressive power, even from afar, but nowadays the angels simply do what they want for as one pleases. Hierarchies have to be respected, angels are oppressed. How many are not dying so that so few remains in power?

His logic was perfect, infallible. She was one of the first to suffer, to be left behind. She had never tasted the taste ...

She stopped think when she was felt that was violated without consent again. The demon putted her leg in his waist, increasing the contact between bodies. Again he was investing firm and strong against inside her. She found she liked. That in a strange way she felt filled when was near him. Discovered that it was the closest she until had come to love. At all times that most needed was him standing nearby. Always he.

**She is in love with the devil, She is in love with Lucifer**

**This is her revenge for all the years of pain and tears**

**Fire is falling from the sky, she is burning down her past**

**She starts a new life, to hell with Jesus Christ**

She is in love with the devil. The naked truth fell on her at once that Lucifer poured his essence within her once again. Discovered that it no longer mattered if God discovered the truth. All I needed was to move away from that being who stole his heart.

- You're right! The sky is a mess, but it will not be a demon that place the heaven in order. For now I prefer the exile - she not needed to say, he had understood.

- I'll always be by your side, no matter when, no matter where, no matter who ... You are and always will be my woman. And who knows can not carry a son of mine - the hands caressed her belly and she walked away him with less repugnance than he had shown.

- I hope not - she said of the mouth for out because deep down would love to give him a son.

Two days after she left the Sheoul and she walked freely through the world, he was captured and had his soul trapped the sword. Attached to Nanatsusaya.

**Love with the devil, She is in love with Lucifer**

**This is her revenge for all the years of pain and tears**

**Fire is falling from the sky, she is burning down her past**

**She starts a new life, to hell with Jesus Christ**

It had been two months since she had left the Hell when the Mad Hatter searched her. Discovered that her beloved was trapped in the body of a sword. One who vowed to protect her, who vowed to follow her wherever she went was no longer available to do this and justly when she needed it most.

She knew what she had to do. She needed down to Assiah to meet him, to make him a slave to his will, took a long time until she could find him.

- What situation more miserable, huh? Nanatsusaya - said Alexiel hidden by a cover where one could only see the cruel glint in his eyes and his long hair flittered in the wind - I can take away you hence ... if you promise to be mine. Where you came from and who you are. If you want to know the truth about you, you have to accept me as her owner. I know everything. You can not annoy one who has the blood crystal, in which his soul is imprisoned.

She pulled the sword that was trapped in stone. Nanatsusaya vibrated in her hand and the angel was sure it was the soul of the Lord of Hell resonating in contact with soul her.

- Want to know when I'll set you free? Want to know which the secret ...? None of that. I yet not intend to give freedom to you. Will stay with me forever, Nanatsusaya.

That was crazy and sickness love. But the beautiful woman doesn't cared. In a way she never imagined that the Ambassador of the Night had fulfilled his promise to always be by your side. Because your love was just like hers.


End file.
